Unfinished Business
by Jimbotron96
Summary: One shots for Characters who should have been featured in the Underworld arc in Season 5. Spoilers for anyone who has not caught up on the series.


**Unfinished Business**

**Disclaimer: Adam and Eddy own Once Upon a Time.**

**During Season 5 Underworld arc**

Emma was walking around Underbrooke, searching for clues to where Hades was keeping Killian while most of her family was at the loft (or the Underworld version of it). Emma also wanted to be alone for a bit. She still blamed herself for everything that happened in Camelot. She decided to search for anyone needing to move on. It was at times like these where she missed her best friend Elsa. So much had happened since the death of Ingrid and Elsa's departure to Arendelle with Anna and Kristoff in their mission to reclaim their home from some Prince named Hans. Emma found out that Elsa succeeded of course. Thanks to mirror magic, they were able to communicate between realms as their powers got stronger. The communications stopped after the mess caused by Issac, the former Author of the Storybook. Emma did not want to bring darkness to her best friend's life. Not after everything she did for her. Still, with everything that happened in Camelot and what happened with Killian, Emma couldn't help but use some advice from Elsa or maybe just reassure her that she can fix this.

As Emma became lost in her own thoughts, she looked up and noticed two gravestones that were facing up which means they were still here in the Underworld. What shocked Emma was that she recongnized the names.

The first name said, "**Gerda of Arendelle"**

The other name said, "**Helga of Arendelle"**

Emma took a step back as she remembered where she heard those names. She recalled Elsa mentioning them while attempting to stop Ingrid's plan for them. She also remembered what Ingrid said before she died and then she muttered the truth that she found out a moment ago,

"She didn't get her happy ending. She's still waiting for them". Emma had already seen Ingrid's grave which was turned down which told her that Ingrid had moved on but she's still waiting for her sisters to return to her.

"I'm very sorry Ingrid". Emma muttered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Who are you"? A voice said from behind her.

Emma quickly turned around, ready to fight. She saw two young women. One was wearing red hair in pigtails. She had a guilty look in her eyes. The older woman had blonde, shorter hair. Emma had a suspicion on who they are.

"I said, who are you"! The red haired woman said again.

"Oh, calm down Gerda. She's probably someone from Arendelle who thought we looked familiar". The blonde woman interrupted Gerda.

"She knew our sister's name Helga! I need to know why! I didn't get a chance to make amends with my sister". Gerda replied to Helga.

"Yeah, and who's fault was that. Who was the one who put her in a magic urn". Helga retorted back.

Emma mentally chuckled, "_Knew it_".

"I'm not from Arendelle but I did know Ingrid. She helped me during a time when I needed it". Emma finally answered.

Gerda's gaze softened after hearing the truth in Emma's words.

Emma continued, "My name is Emma Swan. I'm a friend of your daughters: Elsa and Anna". Gerda's eyes widened.

"You know them? Do they know the truth of Ingrid? Does Ingrid know what I felt"? Gerda yelled out questions to Emma.

Helga laughed then looked at Emma for answers.

Emma smiled and replied, "Yes, Elsa and Anna know the truth of what happened to Ingrid and Ingrid does know how sorry you are about what happened all those years ago". Gerda had tears in her eyes after hearing what Emma said.

Emma continued, "Your daughters have restored the memories of everyone in Arendelle. They know of Ingrid".

"How do you know Gerda's daughters Emma"? Helga spoke up for Gerda who was absorbing all the information.

Emma smiled and opened her right hand, showing them her light magic. Understanding dawned on Gerda and Helga's faces.

"Elsa came to my world once. We helped each other solve a problem regarding Ingrid and along the way, she showed me how to better control my powers. She's an amazing friend". Emma answered.

"She can control her powers"? Gerda asked in amazement.

Emma nodded in her head and said, "From what she told me, it took a long time to figuring that out. Eventually she realized that the key to controlling her powers was love".

Gerda nodded, knowing how her and her husband had went about handling their daughter's powers all wrong.

"Where is Ingrid now Emma"? Helga asked Emma before

Emma knew this was the part that she had been dreading but she knew she had to tell it.

Before she could answer, a huge light appeared behind Gerda and Helga, resembling a huge castle resembling Olympus.

She answered, "Ingrid is in a better place, hoping that you have forgiven her for her mistakes. She's waiting for you".

"Of course we forgive her. I am so sorry that I caused her such grief.

"She knows and she understands and she's waiting for you to complete her happy ending". Emma muttered back.

Helga had tears in her eyes, "Thank you Emma".

Helga prepared herself to go to her sister into whatever realm that Emma referred to as "a better place". Gerda then turned to Emma, tears in her eyes, she said,

"When you leave this place, can you go to Arendelle and find my daughters and tell them how proud I am of them and tell Elsa how sorry I am for how I treated her powers. Will you tell her that Emma".

Emma fought the tears and despite not knowing how to get back, she replied, "I promise".

Gerda nodded and prepared to follow Helga into the new place.

"Wait Gerda". Emma called.

Gerda and Helga turned to her

"I was looking for someone her in the Underworld who doesn't belong here. His name is Killian Jones. Have you or Helga seen him around here". Emma asked them both.

Both sisters nodded no which didn't surprise Emma but she didn't give up hope she couldn't. Helga recognized the love in Emma's eyes and walked over to her

"I'm sorry that we haven't seen Mr. Jones around here but you should give up hope dear that you'll find him. If you are anything like Gerda's daughters then I know you will succeed Emma Swan". Helga looked at Emma and Emma nodded and said thank you.

Helga went over to Gerda and the two sisters held hands as they departed the Underworld together to make up for lost time. Emma wiped away the tears and found within herself some newfound strength to see her mission through. She walked back to the loft, determined to save Killian and leave the Underworld and hopefully have time to deliver important news to Elsa.

"_One step at a time Swan"_ Emma told herself as Emma reached the loft to plan her next move with her family. Their are after all a lot more people that have unfinished business here and it's time to get to work.

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys like this. Tell me what you think. I have not seen Frozen 2 yet but I fully intend to soon. As you can see, I want to explore other characters that did not show up in the Underworld arc in Season 5. Let me know which character you would want to see next.**


End file.
